Contortion
by TsukiVlaew
Summary: Every night, plagued deeper into the uncharted abyss that lays in the shadows of his own mind; Inuyasha cannot seem to dispell the misbehaviour of his own subconscious. Though, perhaps the real nightmares take place in his waking hours, as he relentlessly tries to fathom the meaning behind such horrid delusions. Slash, Angst, Incest, etc...


_The golden daggers you always wore with such indifference casually slice away at the remaining ties of my former dignity. Despite the suffocating atmosphere of heavy confusion and withering familiarity, you prove naturally unaffected._

_The air that fills this unfathomable dimension is tainted with darkness, and beyond it, a new depth of unacknowledged hatred and desire. There is no one else able to alter this reality; no foreign influence to intrude on my beloved tormentor's wicked intentions. Your marked face mirrors that of a familiar individual, but shards of my memory scatter from the forefront of my attention as you move once more._

_A steady hand arises from the blanketing shadows that surround us, bearing elegant fingers elongated with pearly claws. With flawless finesse, you bring your index to draw a sharp line against my bare chest, beckoning the scarlet life within me to flow freely. Drops bead to fall from my burning flesh, as a pool of red begins to accentuate the ground beneath us. Even though the relentless protests aching through the back of my mind cease to end, my body betrays me- Shivering with shameless anticipation for more of your cold touch. I cannot move, paralyzed within your unforgiving glare. Each action transpires without any second thought of mine, allowing myself to do away with the considerations of the unnaturally intimate attitude you wear, or the dangers of my already weakened form being scorned with the wrath of your inner sadist. I can only comprehend the forbidden hunger, blaring from the depths of your icy stare as you scrutinize the exclusive sight of my vulnerability._

_You let your hand wander from my chest, tauntingly grazing at my abdomen to earn an involuntary moan; it sounds as though it is not of my being, echoing with a tone of impatient need. Lower, your fingers snake down my body, stopping at nothing short of the valley leading into the most hidden physical part of my person. I can feel my mind slipping even further from any state of question, enveloping myself within the surreal sanctuary of your uncharacteristic tempting._

_No longer am I able to bear such illegal sensations, turning away with excruciating anguish as without warning, you cease your movements; your face contorting to merge with the surrounding illusions of the dark. With great haste I reach out to you, hoping to grasp the soft locks of white that had before fallen to encase your silken form. Instead, I am only met with the grotesque chill of the emptiness before me, watching helplessly as the now seemingly enchanting cloak of deep passion is burnt away by the light of dawn._

**xXx**

The sun had already risen to an afternoon's degree once Inuyasha had finally awoken from his slumber. He squinted sleepily while bringing his hand up to shield his eyes from the remorseless daylight, feeling an exaggerated regret for not closing the window the night before. He could vaguely hear villagers as they passed by, chiming obliviously to one another about trivial matters. Feeling as his morning haze began to wear off, the half-demon looked down at his hands, and to his relief, they were clawed once more.

"Finally. Now I won't have to worry about becoming mortal again, at least until the next new moon." Ignoring the resounding sleepiness in his voice, Inuyasha carefully stood while replacing the Tetsusaiga at his side, pondering as to why the others hadn't awoken him when they had left._ They'd better not think I am some weakling or something when I am in my human form. I am as capable as the rest of them. It aint like I can't take care of myself or nothing- ..._

A sudden drift of scrambled, unfathomable thought brought his mind to an uninterrupted blank. He moved silently to leave through the exit of the small, uninhabited hut in which his group had decided to bunker down into the night before, pushing the brittle curtain aside while passing under the untreated wooden doorway. It only took a fraction of a moment to spot his companions- A stubborn Sango anxiously following after Miroku; feverishly scouting for women to bother. Shippou chomping away noisily on another strange ninja snack from Kagome's world, criticising Miroku's ignorance._ Kagome..._ Inuyasha turned to where the young priestess stood, and at the same time, she waved and called out a cheerful greeting to him, alerting the others of his arrival. The hanyou brought his hand out to return the gesture, glancing indifferently down at his claws. Suddenly, an untamed, sickly feeling overwhelmed him.

Causing him to halt in his tracks, grueling images of his dream flashed before Inuyasha's eyes. Twisted pangs of unnamed emotions flooded the half-demon's stomach, forcing him to physically curl over in pain. His eyes snapped shut in an attempt to relinquish the utter existence of any trace of the nightmare and it's occurrences, but the darkness that his own eyelids painted only shed more light on the recurring events in his mind. He could smell his own blood as it dripped from his strangely willing body, and he could hear his breath as it was hitched and broken by his own unruly moans. He could feel the agonizing confusion of his very being as relentless inflictions against his exposed flesh tore through the uneasily burning desire in his core. He could only thank whatever force that had control over his mind, that he was unable to recall the face of the monster in his nightmare.

"Oh no! Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome was the first of their travelling companions to rush to Inuyasha's aid, resting a hand against his arm hurriedly in an attempt to re-stabilize his form. He gave a momentary sway before retrieving himself from his pained position, looking to the worried girl at his side; despite a newfound disgust he had invested in himself.

"I'm fine, Kagome. It's nothing." He decided he could only lie through his teeth after making such a scene, if nothing else. However, it only took a second's time for his other friends to step in.

"Inuyasha, that was anything but fine." Miroku had disgarded his earlier lecherousness, and spoke with nothing but a matter-of-fact stature. Kagome examined Inuyasha with an attentively questioning expression, before giving her utmost suggestion.

"I have never seen you look so ill... Maybe we should just stay here for a few more nights."

"She's right. I am sure the villages won't mind. Maybe transforming into a mortal made you become sick?" Sango spoke gently to the obviously tormented half-demon. However, despite their concern, Inuyasha made a point to simply brush the incident away, along with the horrid dream.

"I told you, I'm fine. We aint got time to sit on our asses and let Naraku get away from us anymore, y'know. You people just don't understand that I am not a helpless wretch just because I am human once a moon cycle, and treat me like some weakling. Well, guess what, I'll just have to prove you wrong by defeating Naraku, with my Tetsusaiga!" On his final word, Inuyasha turned away from the group, and used the instance of their confusion to jump away in an inhuman fashion, and gain as much distance from them as he could.

Watching as the latter hanyou retreated into the forest, the three humans could only stare obviously, and ponder on what had just taken place.

_Why do I get the feeling he just duped us?..._

**xXx**

The cool grass welcomed each hesitant step Inuyasha took, as he forwarded on through the depth of the sheltering forest. He could feel his heart pound vigorously against his chest, fighting to deter any notion of the tormenting images by focusing on every single beat. The leaves above him shadowed the entire area, protecting the surrounding life from the scorching rays of the sun. As he furthered himself through the seclusion of his apparent sanctuary, Inuyasha found himself following the scent of minerals and water. _Must be a river up ahead._

Feelings of resounding guilt plagued his mind as he came to realize how aggressively he had denied his companion's offers of help. However, it wasn't as though it would have been a matter to be easily explained, especially regarding the insight that Inuyasha_ himself_ could not fathom what meaning laid behind such brutal subconscious cognition. Reaching the bend of the river he had sensed, the hanyou took a deep breath, appreciating the slightly smothering air of the erected minerals and rushing water.

"Feh, who cares. It aint like it really happened," Inuyasha spoke aloud to himself as he proceeded to sit against the rough of a tree trunk and lazily close his eyes. "Might as well just let it go and move on. Who has time to worry about something as stupid as a dream when there are real problems right now-?" In the midst of his lament, Inuyasha was cut off- _And caught off guard-_ By a dangerously familiar voice expressing a slightly provoking taunt. He could only open his eyes fast enough to see the intruder as he dealt the remark-

"Talking to yourself, little brother?"


End file.
